inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of The Lost Memories (Part 4)
'Please Read the Guidance and Notes. > Here . ' Read Chapter 3 >. A Favor for The Princess After the whole castle heard the return of Haruna-hime, they hold a mini-breakfast-welcoming-party for her. The big celebrating party is going to be in a week time. Haruna asked Yagami-san to do her a favor and she does it immediately, insisting on Haruna's command to join her for the party. Y'''agami Reina's P.O.V.' ''I insisted on finishing Haruna-hime's favor rather than staying for the party. I certainly doesn't have to be there. After all, Duchess Hitomiko will come and she is famous for her rough comments and cold attitude. ******** ''Right now I am in the library, searching for books for Haruna-hime as she asked but she also asked for 'her' childhood memories data. I was shocked too when she told me about what happened during the past 6 years and she told me to promise her not to tell anyone about this. I simply nodded. '' "Let's see.... I got her data book and what left now is the leisure book. What does the princess like to read?..." Reina said as her hand waved around the books on the shelf until it get into contact with someone else's hand. She quickly pulled away her hand and apologizes, only revealed to shock that the person was indeed Hiroto. "Why, Yagami-san. What are you doing in the library at this kind of hour?" Hiroto pushed his small round spectacles on top of his nose with his finger while holding an opened book on his other hand. "Pardon me, Hiroto-sama but I am searching for a book. Haruna-hime wished for a book to read." Reina cleans the hem of her skirts and looks at the floor, somehow blushing. "And I supposed you shouldn't be here too, as the advisor, I meant." "Haha. Well anyway, you are searching for a book, right? Then I'll left you alone to it," Hiroto walks away from Reina but before he leaves, he turns around, "but I am sure she would like to know about the history of Inazuma and Esperia Land." Yagami Reina blushed without a reason. +++++++++++++++++++ "Ahh!! I found it but...but.. I can't rea-ch it!" Reina mumbled as she tried to stands on her toe to reach the book on the top shelf. Her hand almost reach the book but only a little more will.... until a hand lays on the back of her hand, helping Reina to reach the book. "Ah, Hiroto-sama!" Reina turns around to see Hiroto. "You are really funny in that try to reach the book so I decided to help you~" Reina's eyes meet Hiroto's and the moment of Reina between the shelf and Hiroto seems to last forever until Reina realized the situation. "*Cough* Ara~ I almost forgot to give this book to Haruna-hime. Goodbye then!!" Reina quickly run away from the room with face full of red. "Oh my!!" Read Chapter 5 > Signature Sapphirez 04:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I know this is kind of short. This part is about Reina X Hiroto or Ulvida X Gran. Next will be Natsumi X Gouenji. Category:Fanfictions